


Start of a New Beginning

by naughtyangelxo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mild Birth Scene, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtyangelxo/pseuds/naughtyangelxo
Summary: Ian manages to knock up Mickey.While with his mental illnesses he forgets what really matters to him.





	1. The Birth

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shameless fic!  
> Comments are welcomed!

“Ian, he’s ready to push!” 

Ian snapped out of the conversation with Lip when he heard Fiona call out for him. After hours and hours of waiting, it was finally happening. 

“You better get in there.” Lip said as he sat on the floor with Liam, “Or else he’ll be yelling at ya.” 

“Yeah I know.” Needless to say, Ian was nervous. 

After one night without a condom, Ian managed to knock up Mickey Milkovich. Sure, the two have been hooking up for months, even when Mickey was married to Svetlana, but it wasn’t until the past couple of months where the two have gotten even closer. When Mickey found out he was pregnant he wanted to abort it. But as he was sitting in the clinic with Mandy, he couldn’t go through with it. He told Ian, of course, and told him he had the choice of staying with him or not. 

Ian told me he wasn’t going to be like his father and he would be there for him and the baby. Mickey was kicked out by Terry and has officially moved in with the Gallagher’s. Fiona wasn’t the happiest when she found out her brother was having a baby with his delinquent boyfriend and that there was going to be another mouth to feed. Both reassured her they wouldn’t just drop their child on her for raise just like Frank and Monica did. 

Of course, Fiona took over her motherly role. Since she dealt with Monica being pregnant with all her siblings, she had no issue mandating Mickey on what to do. She made sure he ate enough and offered as much advice as she could. Mickey accepted her help but did get annoyed with her presence a few times. 

With funds running low, Mickey told Ian he would be willing to give birth at home rather in a hospital where they would have to owe thousands of dollars in unnecessary bills. They hired a midwife who seemed to understand Mickey and what he wanted. Her name was Lucy and she was fairly young but she knew her stuff.

“Fuck….” Mickey groaned as he threw his head back. His hands were gripping the side of the old tub while he was on his knees and his thighs were spread apart. The only thing he wore was one of his black muscle tanks that was pulled up over his swollen stomach since he wasn’t entirely comfortable exposing him. Mandy was kneeled next to the side of the tub gently rubbing her brother’s shoulder. Out of all the Milkovichs, Mandy was the only one who supported her brother and the only one Mickey had any sentiment for. 

“Ian, where the fuck are you?” Mandy yelled out.

“I’m right here.” Ian said as he walked through the bathroom doorway. Mandy pulled him down and gave Ian her spot. He was shocked when Mickey immediately grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. The dark-haired male was exhausted and numb with pain, “It’s almost over Mick, she’ll be here soon.” Ian kissed Mickey’s tattoo knuckles. 

“I want her fucking out…” Mickey grumbled before he tensed again with another contraction, “I thought you said I could push already?” He snapped at Lucy. 

Lucy rolled her eyes, “I did. You just didn’t choose to push right on that contraction. So wait for the next one.” She instructed as she slipped on her gloves, “When you feel the next one, I want you to press your chin to your chest and bear all your weight on your pelvis. Since this is your first one I don’t expect her to be born in a couple of pushes so you’re going to have to work hard.” 

Then it was all a blur to Ian. 

All Ian remembered was Mickey squeezing his hand and groaning whenever he would push. Fiona and Mandy stood outside the bathroom but were peeking in the doorway to peer over to see his progress. After an hour of groaning, Mickey let out a surprise cry of pain as the head passed. With the water sloshing, Lucy led Mickey’s hands to the baby’s head that was poking out of him. He froze when realization this was real and his life was about to change forever. 

Ian made the mistake of looking where Lucy brought Mickey’s hand to. In the rough hands that shot guns and punched people, was their daughter’s head covered in dark hair. 

“If you give one more big push, I think you’ll be able to push her shoulders and then the rest would follow.” Lucy instructed, “I’ll help you pull her out ok?”

Mickey didn’t respond as he already bore down once again. Ian just sat there and watched in astonishment as Mickey delivered their baby. In a loud groan, Mickey gave a gasp of relief as the baby slipped out of him. Lucy caught her but helped Mickey lift her out of the water and bring her up to his chest. 

Mickey held her close with his palm on her back as he leaned back against the tub. She gave a watery cry and her body trembled as she cried. 

“She was born at 10:55pm on December 8th,” Lucy announced as she took a clean fluffy towel and wrapped it loosely around the newborn, “Congratulations!”

In the doorway, Fiona and Mandy had huge smiles on their faces and eventually hugged each other for the first time, happy that their niece arrived safely. 

Mickey couldn’t help but stare down at the little girl that grew inside of him the past nine months. She had dark hair like him and her little fingers held the fabric of his tank top. Tears were in the rim of his eyes and he couldn’t help but say, “Hi princess….I promise I won’t be like my old man…promise...” He looked over at his boyfriend and gave Ian a smile. 

Ian merely smiled back but when Mickey looked back down at their daughter he frowned. 

What did he get himself into?


	2. HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want some feed back :)

Hey guys/girls,

Before I post the next part....

Do you want to see some flashbacks of Ian and Mickey throughout the pregnancy?

Or do you want me to go straight into them fighting and breaking up?

Just want some feedback!


End file.
